Les cours c'est la cata
by RabbidMaki
Summary: En classe, il y'a toujours moyen de faire des bourdes. Mais ça prend d'autres proportions quand ce sont des cours de magie.
1. Drago, les pouces pas vert

**Voici une fic à quatre mains que j'ai fait avec une amie de la fac. Les publications se feront 2 chapitres par deux, un que j'aurais écrit et un que elle aura écrit. Sauf le dernier qui sera un peu spécial. Tandis que je publie sur FF , elle s'occupe de publier sur un autre site, voici le lien:**** .?uid=45970. ****J'espère que ce projet vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que nous on en a pris à l'écrire ^^.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter et son univers sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drago les pouces pas verts<strong>

Drago était un Lord Anglais. Sorcier de sang pur et fier de l'être. Toute sa vie avait été passée à apprendre le maintient saillant à quelqu'un de sa condition et de respecter en toutes occasions les règles pour être un digne gentleman.

Ce qui n'avait à aucun moment inclus le jardinage…Pourquoi devait-il faire du jardinage pour être un grand sorcier ? C'était indigne franchement.

C'est ce à quoi il pensait alors qu'il était coincé dans les serres du cours de botanique avec les gryffondors. Il avait toujours abhorré cette matière et plus encore depuis qu'une mandragore lui avait presque arraché le doigt. Ca avait été le pire cours…suivi de près par celui où une tentacula vénéneuse avait presque réussi à l'étouffer. Cette espèce de sale salade !

Là il avait en face de lui une espèce d'énorme cornichon pustuleux, une horreur. Une disgrâce pour ses yeux délicats. Il regarda d'un air subtilement atterré la directrice de ces idiots de Poufsouffles leurs donner les instructions du cours.

- Aujourd'hui jeunes gens nous allons récolter du pus de Bubobulb, très efficace contre l'acnée une fois distillé. Pour cela vous aller prendre ces grosses aiguilles et leur percer les pustules.

Lui percer les pustules ? Ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux ! Tous les élèves semblaient partager son avis et sa mine dégoutée. Même Saint-Potter et sa clique ne semblait pas en mener large. Il enfila néanmoins ses gants et commença à percer ces immondes protubérances. Sa table de travail se trouvait face à celle de Potter qui discutait en riant avec Londubat. Dire que ce bon à rien arrivait à avoir de meilleurs note que lui dans cette matière honnie. Remarque vu que le contenu était digne d'un moldu, il était logique que Londubat se sente à son aise.

Il perça alors l'une des cloques avec un peu trop de verve et le pu gicla jusqu'à son visage fin et gracieux. Aussitôt sa peau commença à le démanger et à gonfler, des cloques venant le défigurer. On aurait pu le croire couvert de verrues. Il jura abondamment, prononçant des mots qui n'auraient même jamais du effleurer sa langue et attirant l'attention du reste de la classe. Entre ses yeux plissés de douleur et légèrement humides (un noble ne pleurait pas et surtout pas un Malfoy par Merlin !) il pu voir les yeux vert brillant de Potter qui le regardait. Il fit un pas en arrière et buta sur quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière.

Il bascula en arrière avec un cri légèrement efféminé et un tourniquet des bras qui n'avait pas grand chose d'élégant. Il atterrit alors dans quelque chose de chaux, visqueux et puant….

Le sac de bouse de Dragon.

Un silence pesant plana un moment dans la serre, silence que le rire tonitruant de Weasley vint rompre, et entraina le rire de tout les autres griffons et même de quelques serpentards. Les traitres !

Drago songea que c'était sans doute le jour le plus humiliant de toute son existence.

En tentant de se redresser il glissa et retomba une deuxième fois dans la bouse, faisant redoubler les rires. Gregory fut celui qui du l'aider à se remettre debout avec quelque chose qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un sourire. Potter en face de lui cachait ses éclats de rire derrière sa main des larmes de rires perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Blessé au plus profond de son estime il releva l'échine et prit son air le plus Malefoyen.

- « Au moins maintenant, je sens aussi mauvais que vous, et surtout Weasley. »

Oui même un Malefoy pouvait être de mauvaise foi.

Le cours termina aussitôt en bagarre générale entre les serpentards et les gryffondors certains allant même jusqu'à se jeter de la bouse sous les cris outrés de Chourave.

Drago mit longtemps à se débarrasser de l'odeur, des marques et du souvenir de deux yeux vert qui le regardaient malicieusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus. Ne zapper pas il y'ena un 2ème après !<strong>

**Laissez des comms s'il vous plait !**


	2. L'effet Seamus

**Voilà le deuxième chapite. Bonne lecture ^^**

**Dois-je vraiment refaire le disclaimer ? ...Oui ? Bon...=='**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling est la propriétaire de Harry , ses potes, ses ennemis, son univers et tout ça.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>L'effet Seamus<span>**

Seamus courrait à en perdre haleine le long du couloir sombre qui menait aux cachots, et au cours de potion pour lequel il était en retard. Lorsqu'il arriva, Rogue avait déjà fermé la porte : ça allait être sa fête.

Mais pas le temps de freiner sa course et il dérapa pour aller s'aplatir contre la porte massive avec un bruit sourd. Autant pour la discrétion, qui n'était de toute manière pas sa qualité principale.

Encore essoufflé, Seamus eu la bonne idée de remettre sa robe de sorcier à peu près en place avant de se décider à entrer dans le cachot.

-Tiens, il y en a qui trouvent encore amusant de se faire remarquer. Je persiste à croire que même si vous n'étiez pas venu vous n'auriez manqué à personne … 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Dépêchez vous de rejoindre votre place, Finnigan.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rejoignit Dean Thomas dans le fond de la salle. En s'asseyant il salua Ron, Harry, Hermione et Neville qui étaient aux tables voisines. Dean avait déjà étalé les ingrédients sur la paillasse.

-Salut Seamus, c'était toi le boum sur la porte ?

-Ouais … J'ai mal calculé ma trajectoire. Il est plutôt de bonne humeur Rogue aujourd'hui, il m'a enlevé que 10 points !

-Mouais, tout est relatif. Bon, j'espère que t'as ton manuel parce que j'ai oublié le mien. On doit faire un philtre de paix.

-Oui, tiens.

La préparation était plutôt difficile. Mais le problème majeur consistait à distiller correctement de l'essence de murlap sans la faire exploser car très sensible à la chaleur… Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait vraiment très long et se répartirent donc les tâches : Dean s'occuperait de distiller pendant que Seamus faisait bouillir les autres ingrédients dans le chaudron. Tactique qui semblait être la plus sure, étant donné le pouvoir explosif que Seamus semblait exercer sur toutes choses …

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Seamus sortit sa baguette pour attiser la flamme sous son chaudron, sauf que son sort marcha un peu trop bien. Le petit feu se transforma en un déluge de flammes et la chaleur soudaine atteignit l'essence de murlap …. Qui explosa et se répandit sur toute la paillasse et les deux Gryffondors. Le reste des ingrédients prit feu, répandant une odeur âcre. Dean, blasé, ne fit rien pour empêcher Seamus de tenter d'éteindre le feu avec sa baguette.

BOUM !

Le chaudron contenant la potion gâchée explosa à son tour et les élèves des tables voisines se retrouvèrent aspergés d'un liquide bleu vert à l'odeur de moisi et un silence pesant s'abattit sur la classe.

Les effets qui s'ensuivirent furent étranges : Hermione grandit d'un bon mètre, les cheveux et les ongles de Neville poussèrent au-delà du raisonnable, Ron vira entièrement au vert pomme, et Harry vit ses cheveux et (apparemment tous ses poils) devenir bleus foncés. Seamus écopa d'oreilles, d'un museau et d'une queue de cocker et des poils colorés poussèrent sur le corps de Dean.

Le silence fut alors brisé par un cri perçant :

-Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Drago Malfoy, qui se trouvait à la table d'en face, avait reçu de la potion ratée et s'était transformé en fille. Son cri déclencha alors l'hilarité générale tandis que Rogue vociférait.

-Que tous ceux ayant été touchés aillent immédiatement à l'infirmerie ! Et vous deux, Thomas et Finnigan ! Mais qu'ai je fais pour mériter des imbéciles pareils dans mon cours ? Vous êtes pires que tous les lamentables cornichons qui me servent d'élèves que j'ai eu jusqu'ici réunis ! J'espère que votre bêtise vous tuera un jour ! Un mois de retenue ! Et 100 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! Maintenant SORTEZ !

-Désolé les amis …

-Allez, c'est pas grave Seamus, on est habitués depuis le temps.

-Et puis tu es déjà tout pardonné : la tête de Malfoy valait largement le coup !

Et ils rirent tous allègrement sur le chemin de l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui sont venu lire !<strong>

**Et s'il vous plait...Prenez le temps de nous laisser des reviews pour nous petites auteurs qui avons pris le temps d'écrire pour vous ;_;.**


	3. La réussite n'a pas que du bon

**Ca c'est mon mien ^^. Me demandez pas d'où ça vient...c'est arrivé comme ça et je sais toujours pas ou je suis allez chercher ça. Pauvre Neville...  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Tout appartiens à J.K Rowling ! En particulier Neville et sa maladresse.**

* * *

><p><strong>La réussite n'a pas toujours du bon<strong>

La grande salle semblait étrangement vide avec toutes les tables poussées sur les cotés et que les élèves de 5e année pour la remplir. Bien que ce ne soit pas leur premier cour de transplanage, il ne s'y habituait pas. Le fait que les leçons de transplanage soit une catastrophe en ce qui le concernait n'arrangeait rien.

Il avait beau se répéter les 3D, rien à faire. Au moins avait-il réussi à ne pas se désartibuler. Quoique se vautrer sur le sol à chaque tentative n'était pas plus glorieux. Et dire qu'en quatrième année il avait réussi à transplaner ses oreilles sur un cactus en cours de métamorphose. Et maintenant que son but était de transplaner…rien. Il devait être maudit. Surtout devant Harry et Hermione. Eux arrivaient à disparaitre mais pas à réapparaitre dans leurs cerceaux. Se sentir aussi nul devant eux le gênait un peu. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour Hermione, un peu mise à l'écart au début, comme lui, gentille et si intelligente. Ensuite c'est vers Harry que son attention c'était porté, il était devenu si beau en grandissant, plus rien à voir avec le petit garçon chétif de première année… et puis il était tellement brave, un vrai gryffondor et drôle avec ça. Il n'arrivait pas bien à dire si c'était de l'amour ou de l'admiration qu'il éprouvait. Ron par contre le laissait assez indifférent, sympa mais sans vraiment plus.

Il fit une nouvelle tentative se concentrant intensément le cœur battant. Mais rien.

Il avait développé une forte résistance à la honte au cours de sa scolarité, après tout il avait accumulé les catastrophes. Mais pour une fois il voudrait vraiment réussir autre chose que de la Botanique. Il lui arrivait même de se demander comment il avait pu réussi à passer aux examens de fin d'année. Sans parler des BUSE. C'était grâce à l'aide d'Hermione sans doute, et plus récemment de l'AD. Pour la première fois de sa vie il avait eu l'impression de vraiment faire partir d'un groupe, de ne pas être le bouche trou général. Il regrettait vraiment que ça n'ai pas continué.

Il soupira et releva la tête, pour se rendre compte qu'Harry le regardait. Il rougit légèrement, gêné qu'il ai vu une preuve de plus qu'il était un sorcier raté. Harry lui adressa alors un sourire d'encouragement et croisa les doigts devant lui. Un geste moldu pour porter chance lui avait-on dit. Touché, Neville emmagasina toute sa détermination et tourna sur lui-même. Il eu alors la sensation de passer dans un tube trop étroit et l'air se bloqua dans ses poumons. Mais au fond de lui il exultait il l'avait fait !

Cette joie dura quelques secondes…le temps qu'il se rende compte ou il était…là il poussa un cri d'effroi.

Il était dans les voutes de la Grande Salle ! Au milieu du ciel enchanté. Il aurait pu profiter de l'effet sensationnel d'être entouré de nuages cotonneux au milieu d'un ciel azur s'il n'avait pas eu conscience des centaines de mètre qui le séparaient du sol. Heureusement il avait réussi à transplaner sur un des arcs de pierre.

La panique le gagnait. Comment redescendre ?! Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur lui ?!

Il respira un grand coup essayant de se montrer courageux et ne voulant surtout pas avoir à appeler à l'aide. Ca ferait le tour de l'école avant d'avoir pu prononcer le mot Quidditch. Et il n'imaginait que trop bien les serpentards et leurs quolibets le suivre jusqu'à la fin du mois. Heureusement Malefoy était tranquille cette année. Malefoy qu'Harry suivait tout le temps du regard…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait à Malefoy en ce moment ?! Il avait mieux à faire là !

Il se concentra sur le sol pour essayer de transplaner en bas et de préférence dans son cercle…oh pitié faites qu'il ne se transplane pas dans les dalles.

Il pivota sur lui-même, les yeux fermés et sentit à nouveau cette impression de compression désagréable. Il ouvrit un œil craintif et regarda autour de lui…avant d'ouvrir des grands yeux ronds.

…..Il était en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

C'était impossible ! Seule la Grande Salle avait été débarrassée du sort anti-transplanage !

Il frissonna à cause du vent, et un examen plus approfondi lui apprit qu'il avait finalement bien fait de ne pas se retrouver dans la grande salle…

Il était en tenu d'Adam…nu…à poil…le cul à l'air.

Comment allait-il faire maintenant ?! Il était livide, mort de honte et désespéré.

-Neville ? Pourquoi tu es tout nu ici ? Tu bronzes sous la lune ?

Pour le coup il sursauta en hurlant et tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa nudité. Cette voix éthérée et rêveuse venait de Luna.

Remarque je te comprends, moi aussi je le fais. C'est le meilleur moyen d'attirer les Félunioles. Ca te dérange si je me joins à toi ?

Et avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, Luna avait ôté sa robe et tout ses vêtements…Par la suite il ne pu jamais regarder Luna de la même façon.

Et bien qu'ayant réussi le tour de force de retourner au dortoir sans être vu…il eu bien du mal à expliquer aux autres pourquoi on avait retrouvé ses vêtements au milieu de la Grande Salle.

* * *

><p><strong>Laissez des commentaires sinon je vous maudiiiis, puissiez vous finir à poil dans un lieu publique ! *sorts sa poupée vodoo*. <strong>

**Bisous ^w^**


	4. Le Survivant de la divination

** Oui je me décide enfin à poster à mon tour le fruit de l'alliance de mon cerveau dérangé et de celui de Yaourtalachantilly x). Je dois avoué être moins doué qu'elle pour les présenter. Celui ci est celui de ma chère comparse. Encouragez là, elle a du talent mais en doute trop souvent =p.**

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages et décor ont été honteusement volés à J.K Rowling mais on va les rendre quand on aura fini de les traumatisé promis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Le Survivant, ou Les dangers de la Divination.<strong>

Selon Harry Potter , ainsi que la grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard, le cours de divination était le plus ennuyeux et soporifique après celui d'Histoire de la Magie (élevé au rang du plus assommant par les jumeaux Weasley).

Tout portait donc à croire que celui du jour n'échapperait pas à la règle. C'est donc à reculons qu'Harry escalada les marches de la tour et franchit la trappe qui menait à la salle avec un enthousiasme mitigé. Suivi d'un Ron ouvertement bougon.

Ils allèrent s'assoir tout au fond de la salle-grenier-salon-de-thé afin de pouvoir somnoler tranquilles. En effet , ils avaient passé (pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes) la nuit sur leurs devoirs de botanique et de divination, lesquels devaient êtres rendus le jour même. Neville avait bien entendu prêté ses notes de botanique pour les aider, tandis qu'ils s'étaient, comme toujours, chargés eux-mêmes d'inventer toutes sortes de nouvelles catastrophes (aussi innovantes que possible) pour le devoir de Trelawney.

A peine installés à une table , Ron calla sa tête dans ses bras repliés et s'endormi presque aussitôt, laissant Harry seul avec ses pensées. Le Survivant soupira en songeant qu'il aurai voulu être n'importe où ailleurs, dans son lit par exemple. Il laissa vagabonder un moment son regard sur l'espèce d'invasion textile qui encerclait les élèves, une tenture verte lui rappelant un certain Serpentard… jusqu'à ce que le professeur Trelawney se décide à commencer le cours. Il lui sembla qu'elle parlait encore plus doucement qu'à l'accoutumée, et les multiples bijoux qu'elle arborait se reflétaient doucement sur les murs. La pénombre et les encens n'aidant pas, Harry céda à la fatigue.

-Psst, Harry, réveille toi…

Le Survivant se releva en sursaut et regarda autour de lui, hébété. Les élèves autour d'eux avaient les yeux rivés sur lui et chuchotaient. Ron aussi le regardait avec insistance, l'air de dire «je sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer, mais t'avais l'air de rêver d'un truc bizarre». Il maudit sa tendance à parler dans son sommeil, quasiment certain qu'il avait laissé échappé des sons… gênants.

-Tout vas bien, pas de soucis, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en rougissant.

Il essuya rapidement un filet de bave qui coulait sur son menton. C'est alors que le professeur Trelawney sembla se rappeler qu'il existait et qu'il était temps pour Harry d'exploiter ses talents divinatoires. Au grand soulagement de celui-ci, l'attention de la classe serait détournée, au moins pour un moment.

-Monsieur Potter, voudriez vous bien venir nous lire vos prédictions pour aujourd'hui ? Elles sont toujours tellement enrichissantes, je pense que vous avez le Don, mon garçon. Et quel courage de votre part de lever le voile du futur malgré les épreuves qui vous attendent !

-Oui, professeur…

Il sortit le parchemin de son sac, se leva du pouf confortable en soupirant et commença sa lecture.

- Et bien, étant donné l'alignement de Mars par rapport à Jupiter et Neptune, aujourd'hui je risque de fortement souffrir, dit-il, mi-amusé mi-agacé. Les astres dévoilent que je cours un grave danger et que c'est en rapport avec des objets familiers. De plus j'ai vu, grâce à la combinaison de ces planètes avec la position de Vénus, le symbole de la Chute et de la Blessure. La position particulière de Saturne indique aussi que l'élément du feu sera présent et influencera le cours des évènements de manière violente…

-Bien, très bien mon garçon! C'est un vrai talent que vous avez la. Maintenant nous allons lire dans les feuilles de thé pendant la première heure. Ceux qui se sentent plus surs d'eux pourrons lire dans le marc de café. Ensuite nous enchainerons avec les boules de cristal.

Harry se rassit sur son pouf, non sans lancer un regard blasé à Ron qui riait sous cape. Chaque duo alla choisir une tasse que le professeur remplit avant de se planter devant sa propre boule de cristal, et les deux garçons commencèrent leurs investigations divinatoires.

C'est ce moment que choisi le Destin pour frapper. Neville passa près d'eux et se prit les pieds dans une tenture qui trainait et tomba sur le brun, lui reversant sa tasse de thé brulante dessus. Harry, totalement réveillé à présent, se leva avec force mais trébucha sur le pauvre Neville. Il renversa la table au passage, le contenu de sa tasse et de celle de Ron se déversant également sur lui.

Tous les élèves regardaient vers les trois garçons et ceux qui étaient proches d'eux s'étaient levés. Le professeur Trelawney se précipita dans leur direction sans faire attention à sa boule de cristal qui tomba par terre pour rouler droit vers le pilier fragile d'une petite étagère. Ladite étagère lourde d'objets divers (et surtout de bouteilles de Xérès bon marché) cassa. Les bouteilles d'alcool s'écrasèrent au sol, envoyant du liquide un peu partout sur les lampes chaudes qui s'embrasèrent. La panique s'empara alors de tous les élèves qui cherchèrent à fuir dans le plus grand désordre. Ron aida Harry à se relever tant bien que mal, mais à peine fut-il debout qu'un cognard le frappa en pleine tête ! La balle folle était passée par la minuscule fenêtre de la tour, et, incapable de retrouver sa sortie, se mit à rebondir sur les murs et briser les étagères avec force. Ron ramassa son ami assommé et le tira jusqu'à la trappe par où tout le monde étaient déjà descendu.

-Monsieur Weasley, lachez Potter et descendez vite ! Je le rattrape ! criait Trelawney au dessous d'eux.

Pas rassuré pour autant (mais pressé par la situation), Ron fit basculer Harry par la trappe. Evidemment, leur professeur tendit les bras d'un air peu convaincant au lieu de lancer un sort de lévitation et le Survivant s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol de pierre.

Le bilan santé Potterien de cette aventure fut : nez et jambe cassés, lunettes brisées, bleus, brulures, et une bosse frontale assez conséquente pour lui donner un vague air de licorne. Les jumeaux Weasley s'en moquèrent longtemps et achetèrent à prix d'or un cliché exclusif à Colin Crivey.

note de l'auteur qui a des yeux partout: (pour la petite histoire, Peeves s'ennuyait ferme (comme dhab) et avait donc décidé de trafiquer un peu les cognards pour qu'ils aillent vachement loin lorsqu'on les frappait. Evidemment ils finissent par se perdre et vont se balader un peu où ils veulent XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Faites attention quand vous baclez vos devoirs ça peut-être dangereux (imaginez des équations de maths qui viennent se venger ...brrrrrrr). <strong>

**Quelques commentaires serait agréables (s'il vous plaaaaaaaaaait)**

** on s'amuse beaucoup à écrire ces histoires, on voudrais juste savoir si on arrive à vous faire sourire ou même rire. ^^. **


End file.
